Sigs Wasteland
Sig's Wasteland Description: Situated near the base of the Blue Crescent volcano, this location used to supply Farovia with natural resources until Sig's Resource Extraction Unit depleted the supply. Sig's Wasteland is home to the most dangerous mutations, and some believe that Sig is lurking in his own destruction – waiting to unveil the truth behind his mastermind. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Unlocking Sig's Wasteland Catch a Electropian Lobsta Fish once you have 750,000 goodness or evilness points to access the wasteland. What to Catch Like the other Sigs Underwater Lab islands, Sig's Wasteland is located at the bottom of Sans Culpra. Wranglers will find themselves catching the regular fish from Sans Culpra plus nearby Blue Crescent and Magma Reef (even though they are not listed in the in-game fish list) until you find the correct resource mixture. Once the resource mixture has been determined, this will unlock the new fish and you will start to encounter the new mutated version fish that inhabits Sig's Lab. Full descriptions of each Sig's Wasteland fish can be found in The Fish of Sigs Wasteland. What to Buy One new addon is available to purchase in Sig's Wasteland (augments not included as these can be purchased from any island at any time) for the Diamond Rock Fish plus all previous add-ons for leveling up the alternative pole. Mixing The Mixing process takes shape in the guise of a Mastermind-like game. For each fish there will be a number of vials and each vial will have a number of possible ingredients. You have to select which mix of resources you want Igor to mix for you. Note that resources are not actually used when analysing and unlocking fish -- this is just a sub-game that adds a different element to the wrangling experience. There is a gold fee for analysing each resource mixture. This fee can range between 2,000-8,000 depending upon the fish. There is no limitation to the number of tests conducted in a day. However, depending upon the fish, the waiting time between analysis is between 2-10 minutes. Once the mix is completed, the results of the mix are displayed. You are informed of how many resources were correct, but not which ones. You need to experiment with a different mix and repeat the process until all resources are correctly selected. Once you have determined the correct mix, you have unlocked the required add-on which once purchased will enable you to catch that particular fish. If that seems too complicated/time-consuming, you can also pay Sig's Lab Assistant, Igor, a (rather large) fee and he'll find out the correct resource mixture. The fee ranges, depending upon the fish, and the analysis can take a considerable amount of time (ranging between several hours to days). This feature has been included for passive users, lazy players, and rich wranglers! The details of each resource mixture in terms of cost, time and the complexity of the mix (the number of different resources in the number of vials) are listed below. NOTE: Each mixture is unique to each wrangler. It is not possible to buy/sell resource mix results. And you can't find the resource mix answers here in the wiki or on the discussion boards - this would render the auto-analyse function redundant after all. Every wrangler has to figure the mix out for themselves. Moving On By activating the Fancy Rifle-pole here in Sigs Wasteland one can unlock Parribea and start the Parribea Quest story. NOTE: player must have starting requirements of 8,000,000 min points and 1 million+ Good or Evil points before being able to start this quest. Category:Islands Category:Sigs Wasteland Category:Sigs Underwater Lab